Skeleton Key
by The-Riddling-Knight123
Summary: "No one in this world is made to suffer alone! I call you, misfits, thieves, monsters of all sorts! Come join my extraordinary family! We'll walk the path of light, and become the greatest guild the world has ever seen!" And thus the Guild, Skeleton key, was born. Full summary inside. SYOC.
1. Summary and Sheet

Skeleton Key

Summary

"No one in this world is made to suffer alone! I call you, misfits, thieves, monsters of all sorts! Come join my extraordinary family! We'll walk the path of light, and become the greatest guild the world has ever seen!"

And thus the Guild, Skeleton key, was born. A legal guild led by a mysterious man named Bram Rekots, who invited every misfit in Fiore it seemed to join him on a path of redemption. Lost souls who yearned for something greater in life, who wanted to turn their lives around, or were cast from society for whatever reason. Twenty years in, and this controversial guild has climbed the charts in strength and members. Making it well known and respected, yet still slightly feared. Finally this fear turns against them when an unknown aggressor strikes against the capitol of Fiore, and the blame falls to them. Now divided and determined to clear their names, the once Anti-Heroes must step up to the plate and find out exactly what's going on. Or risk losing not only their home, but their freedom as well.

**A/N: Welcome, welcome, welcome dear readers! Thank you for clicking on this story! I'm so glad you've come to join us, and I can't wait to get started. However, I have a bit of a dilemma. I need some more characters to join in. I have two already, Bram and another Mage, but that's as far as my talent extends I'm afraid.**

**So I ask you, dear readers: Do you have any characters to spare? The mad, the creepy, the weird or some that just plain don't fit in other stories? Well if so, send them my way! I'm looking for a whole Guild full! There are only a few things to mention. **

**1\. I can only accept by PM. Characters sent in by review will not be accepted. However, story reviews and criticisms are always welcomed.**

**2\. While your characters should be unique and well,...unique. They do have to be human. If that makes sense. There should be that side to them that's more than whatever got them into Skeleton Key in the first place. You know? Other than that, you can go nuts. But give me something to work with other than a raving lunatic. (As fun as they are.)**

**3\. Have fun! Be creative and original! I made this story so we can all have a little more free reign with the process. It's Fairy Tail! Almost anything can happen.**

**So, on my profile you will find three things. You can see those below as well for a preview of what to expect.**

**1\. Two filled out forms. One with Bram, and another with a Mage co-created by me and another friend (Hey Dragon).**

**2\. One empty form. This is what you should fill out and send to me.**

**3\. A little more info you will probably be interested in. Such as what the guild mark looks like. Fun little stuff like that.**

**Personal Information  
**Name: **  
**Gender:**  
**Birthday:**  
**Age: **  
**Guild Mark Color:**  
**Guild Mark Location:****

**Physical Appearance**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color/Style:

Signature Clothing:

Accessories:

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Notable Features:

**Picture**:

Personality (Be descriptive so we can understand your OC more):  
Likes (Self explanatory):  
Dislikes(Self explanatory):  
History/Bio (Please be detailed. Please tell us about their life and how they became how they are today, I can be as long as you want just if you can, make it at least a paragraph):

**Magic and Combat Information**  
**Magic Name ****(**This is your magic, you can create your own or choose an existing one. However, be careful to describe it if it is original or complicated. Including weakness and such.):

**EXCEPTION:** Dragon Slayers are rather limited in this fic. I can only have 2 at the most, and even that's stretching it. If you want to have a Dragon Slayer, contact me and we can work things out. Other than that, go crazy.

**Magic Type**: (Elemental, supplementary, etc.)  
**Magic Techniques **(List a few techniques in which your character can use. If possible line them weakest to strongest):  
**Strengths**: (What is your character good at? What makes them a good fighter?)  
**Weaknesses**: (What could your opponent possibly do to defeat your character in battle? Must be exploitable weaknesses)

**Guild:**  
**Weapons:**  
**Mage Rank:**

**Power levels ****(On a scale of 1-10, mark how good they are at one thing or another. 1 being barely passable, 10 being a master.)**

Physical Attack Power:  
Magical Attack Power:  
Defensive Power:  
Speed:

Agility:  
Intelligence:

**Bram Rekots**

**Personal Information  
**Name: Bram Rekots

Nickname(s): None really. Though members of his Guild refer to his as "Master Bram" but I think that's more of a title.

Epitaph(s): The Ringmaster. A name given to him by the Magic council. First as a back handed jest towards his "circus" of Mages, then as a literal title.

"The Black Death" A former label back when he was of a less savory nature.**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Birthday: October 27**  
**Age: In appearance and build he is around 40. But no one is quite sure how old he is.**  
**Guild Mark Color: Orange.**  
**Guild Mark Location: On the back of his right hand.****

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 6'2

Weight: 175

Hair Color/Style: His jet black hair is long and shaggy, falling to his mid back and looks a lot more like a mane.

Signature Clothing: A long black cloak, closed at the collar it envelopes his whole body. Giving him a spectral appearance. Sometimes he will throw it open for dramatic effect and reveal a white dress shirt and black dress pants held up with suspenders. His shoes are oxfords shined like mirrors, and he wear a wide topped flat brim hat. His most striking wardrobe choice though, is a plague mask.

For those of you who have never seen one, it's a mask that fits over the whole face. Usually white, they have wide eye holes cut out and covered with glass so you cannot see the eyes. And a long "beak", that runs down where the nose would be. You'll see in the picture I guess.

Because of this, no one has ever seen his face. Not even his Guild members. The only people who have are the members of the Magic council, who made him take it off to swear an oath of loyalty.

Accessories: Bram carries an ornate walking stick wherever he goes. The top is a smooth sphere, and tiny gilded vines run down like veins. A multitude of keys are strapped to it as well. And add a jingling sound effect whenever he walks Usually it is hidden under his cloak, but when he swings his cloak out, or if fighting it is always seen in his right hand.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: None that can be seen aside from his Guild mark

Notable Features: Umm...His mask I guess.

**Picture**: art/Plague-Doctor-sketches-329935515 (Credit goes to the artist. This is just as close as I could find to what I imagined him.)

Personality (Be descriptive so we can understand your OC more): Bram has something of a complex personality. Like his image suggests, he's rather evasive, mysterious, and has a total creep factor that throws a lot of people off. Such as seemingly appearing out of nowhere, or his penchant for saying the most inappropriate things at any given time. For example, passing a comment on how much blood people have in their bodies. Or that limbs don't grow back if they are cut off.

However, it's been theorized by the Guild that this is "for show". As in the Guild hall, while he maintains these odd habits, he is quite warm and good humored, albeit a little maniacal. Affectionately referring to his charges as his "little monsters" and is easily amused by whatever antics may be occurring. Laughing hysterically at jokes made or pranks pulled. He can also be a little narcissistic at times, often expressing the heart felt wish that there were more of him so he could look at them all day, and he HATES being ignored in conversation.

Given his scary reputation you would think he'd be more serious. But in reality he seems to be an understanding and lenient individual, contrasting to the general people thinking of him as a strict person who is bound by rules. Many people are surprised at his reactions to serious matters and anticipate him to be more strict. Even his Mages tend to get frustrated with him when he doesn't display proper "Masterly" attitude. However, despite his misgivings, Bram is a firm believer in friendship and redemption. Convinced that even the most depraved individuals are subject to change if given the opportunity. And when it comes to being a leader and Guild Master he is very effective. Enforcing the few rules there are with an iron fist. And should it ever come to a fight, he would fiercely defend his home and territory. Becoming the demon everyone knew he could be and dispersing his "monsters" as effectively as a king would his army.

Quote(s) Happy/Funny: "Embrace your inner lunatic. If you can do that you'll never be bored again."

"Careful! If you get killed, you die!"

Quote(s) Serious: "Everyone follows a man or God, bearing words in their name and following orders without hesitation. Well I have my own word to bear. That word is: 'Begone'!"

Likes: Drinking (though no one can figure out how he does with his mask on), bad jokes, scaring people and getting a laugh out of it, and good fights. So long as they are friendly and not maliciously started.  
Dislikes: Snakes (he can't stand them). Losing his keys (he will count them and freak the hell out if he thinks one is missing). Hot weather.  
History/Bio: Like the rest of him, Bram's back story is shrouded in mystery. With only rumors and stories to go on, his Guild has pieced together what they think passes as a history.

Born in a small village, Bram was the sole child of a poor family. The son of a demon (such as the ones from Galuna Island), and a human, he lived his life in seclusion. Stuck between both heritages, his mixed genes meant he could only shift half way between them so his appearance was quite terrifying. And while eventually the residents of his village got used to him, visitors had a huge problem and soon rumors began circulating that he was not a man at all, but a bloodthirsty monster. As he grew up, Bram realized how his nature affected everyone, and the idea that he was a monster embittered him. So not knowing what else to do, he went looking for places that would accept a "monster" like him. Ending up in the Grimoire Hearts Guild, he donned the mask and took the role of a scout, finding marks meant to be killed on assassination missions and relaying their locations to the chosen killers. Through this he became known as "The Black Death". And as the kill count went up, so did his bounty, until finally he was captured by particularly powerful group of Mages. Originally, he and the rest of his team were going to be executed for their crimes...Until it was found out that he and some of the others didn't have anything to do with the actual assassinations. So in exchange for some information, they were thrown in jail for a couple decades rather than executed.

Needless to say, Bram had plenty of time to think while he was in there, and decided that if being a monster got him thrown in jail, then he'd have to become something else. So he began working on plans to turn his life around. When they let him out of jail, he announced his plans to make his own legal guild, where monsters of all sorts could come and turn their own lives around if they so wished. This both pleased and disturbed the Magic Counsel. But they agreed that if he could spend a certain amount of time serving legal Guilds then he could start the process of forming his own.

As it can be guessed, that's exactly what he did. Taking up a huge, decrepit castle and converting it into his Guild Hall after his time was served. Since then, he's enjoyed the company of his little monsters, and so far has managed to dodge any questions pertaining to the accuracy of this story.

**Magic and Combat Information**  
**Magic Name**: Mirror Magic

A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object. Bram is capable of creating multiple, also separate mirrors to virtually absorb and then reflect any opponent's attacks. Another use of this Magic is traps. The caster can create multiple mirrors joined together around an opponent, rendering them unable to move. Or casting illusions to confuse and disorientate them.

It had great defensive capabilities, but it was mostly a magic looking to inflict large amount of damage as possible hence its destructive nature. While the Mirror Magic Bram uses has its advantages when used on the offensive, Bram has mastered and fine tuned it for a host of surprising uses. Often it is used for diversionary tactics. Routine trickery, deception to outfox his enemies and leave them bewildered and unfocused. Allowing Bram to play on their confusion and strike from a safe vantage

**Magic Type**: Caster

**Magic Seal: **Bram's is orange. The edges are intertwined with vine like lines much like his cane, while middle is oblong with what appears to be an upside down cross running down it.  
**Magic Techniques **

Bounce Back: A simple blocking attack. A single mirror appears and it reflects attacks both magical and physical back at the opponent.

Correlating Dream: A wall of mirrors. Like the first spell they reflect attacks, but also shift and move around unpredictably. Giving the effect of the room shifting along with them.

This is Bram's signature move, and more often than not he will set it up at the beginning of a fight and use the mirrors to his advantage. Such as hiding behind them when they shift.

Heaven's light: Several round mirrors that shoot beams of light. The effectiveness of the beams depends on the energy put into it.

Surface Nightmare: Not so much a physical attack as a psychological one, This particular mirror summoned shows a horrifying image of the person reflected in it. And it can be used one of two ways. Either by having the opponent look into it and disturb them, or reflecting Bram himself in it and adding even more to his already frightening appearance.

Twin Dance: As it sounds, copies are made to fight. Not of Bram himself though, instead they are of the opponent and mimic his voice and movements. They are rather delicate but can land decent blows.

Razor Edge: Instead of reflecting, many small mirror are sent flying like shurikens. They are incredibly sharp and are thrown so fast they are nearly impossible to dodge.

Mirror Prison: One of his more powerful spells, this traps the opponent in a sphere of reflective glass. It's nearly impossible to break, and while it does fade over time it can take days or even weeks before it will fade sufficiently. So unless Bram lets you out, your pretty much screwed.

Labyrinth: Another powerful spell, huge mirrors erupt from the ground and continuously go around and around, if attacked the mirrors summon creatures armed with the same magic. For example, a fire magic attack would summon a fire elemental or something of that caliber. This spell is an almost sure kill.

Other non spell abilities:

Bram can travel and communicate between mirrors. Though there are limitations to the distance. For example, many of his Guild Mages carry pocket mirrors to talk to him on missions. Working like a two way radio, both parties can see and hear each other. In battle, he utilizes this by jumping back into the mirrors and coming out from another one in a more favorable position. Which is why he sets up his Correlating dream spell.

Swordsmanship

Bram is an accomplished swordsman. Using the sword hidden in his cane he can swiftly cut down enemies if he so wishes. Though unless the opponent themselves rely on weapons, he will usually save this for a killing blow.

**Strengths**: Bram is unpredictable and clever. Having a great understanding of the way humans think and feel, he can easily exploit these and is excellent at manipulating an opponent into letting their guard down or goading them into making a mistake.  
**Weaknesses**: Despite his strength and reputation, Bram isn't all that strong physically speaking. He's fast yes, but his indirect fighting method, combined with his...presumably old age take their toll on his stamina. And if an opponent somehow manages to get a hold of him and physically beat on him, it can take it's toll on his body.

**Weapons: **The sword hidden in his cane is his only real weapon. He's very proficient at using it though, and can really use any sort of sword should the need arise. His attack style mimics that of a fencer, as he is graceful and fast. Thrusting and swiping rather than hefting.  
**Mage Rank: **Guild Master

**Power levels ****(On a scale of 1-10, mark how good they are at one thing or another. 1 being barely passable, 10 being a master.)**

Physical Attack Power: 5/10  
Magical Attack Power: 8/10  
Defensive Power: 8/10  
Speed: 7/10

Agility: 7/10  
Intelligence: 10/10

**Rowan Erebus**

**Personal Information  
**Name: Rowan Erebus**  
**Gender: Female

Nickname(s): Ro. Red.

Alias: The Ace of Spades**  
**Birthday: March 17th **  
**Age: 19**  
**Guild Mark Color: Purple**  
**Guild Mark Location: Left forearm****

**Physical Appearance**

Height: 5'5

Weight: 130

Skin tone: Pale,

Hair Color/Style/Length: A dark brownish red, it is very shaggy in appearance from years of unprofessional cutting. Falling just above her shoulders and around her face is rough spikes. When at the Guild Hall or otherwise relaxed scenario it is left down and swept out of her eyes. When on a mission, it is pulled back in a short ponytail. And her bangs frame her face in a spike to either side.

Signature Clothing: A purple T-shirt, tucked into black fatigue pants. Over those, a knee length grey, hooded jacket with tattered sleeves and hem. Her shoes are combat boots.

Accessories: She wears two silver band rings on the middle finger of either hand. But that's about it.

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos: None.

Notable Features: She has a very large one-sided grin. Or it can be a smirk depending on her mood.

**Picture**:

Personality: Rowan comes across as a very smug, uninterested person much of the time. She's very sarcastic and tends to keep to herself for sake of ease. However, she's not abject to the company of others, and when taking the time to get to know her one will find a very jovial, docile person who can be goaded into tagging along on any scheme rather easily. Much like her Master, she is genuinely friendly and is surprisingly easy to talk to if given the option. Having a good, albeit slightly macabre, sense of humor.

As expected, Rowan is a little odd at times, and has many strange habits. As well as a rather cryptic thinking process that, isn't easily understood unless explained. And since she rarely bothers doing so, many of Rowan's feelings and thoughts are acted upon rather than expressed. Disappearing and reappearing at seemingly random points in time, and leaving her allies mostly out of the loop. Because of this, those who don't know her take her to be reckless. But in actuality she's deceptively clever and analytic, noticing or finding out things others pass by and taking note of them to exploit. Earning her the nickname, The Ace of Spades, since she always has one trick or another up her sleeve. However, when asked, or when the time comes she will usually explain everything, and is a devoted friend and Mage. Placing the safety and success of her Guild and team above her own.  
Likes: Reading. Sightseeing. She has a huge soft spot for children as well, usually performing small tricks to entertain them when she gets the chance. And taking extra steps to protect them in hostile situations.  
Dislikes**: **Dark Guilds. Sour food. Loud noises. And really hot weather.  
History/Bio: Rowan was born the daughter of Lorn Erebus. The Doctor and member of a dark Guild now disbanded. Lorn was a cruel, sadistic man, though he was never this way to his daughter who may have been the only thing he actually cared about. Instead, prior to their recruitment to the dark Guild, they traveled Fiore together with Lorn passing himself off as a traveling doctor and training Rowan in his Shadow Make magic.

Now the fact was, he was a very good Doctor, however he lacked in the way of morals. And it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for a patient to wake up missing something. At first a toe, or fingernail, but as time wore on more important things went missing. Eyes, hands and even entire limbs, until finally people caught on and ran the father and daughter out of town. There they were picked up by the dark guild who had need of a medical man and were initiated in. Rowan herself never sympathized at all with the misgivings of the Guild, and rather than take part, she occupied herself in furthering her own skills. Reading books and goading other Mages to give up what they knew, so that by the time she was fifteen she was rather proficient in her magic. Or so she liked to think.

The turning point came around then, when Rowan found out that her father had been helping the Guild with a more nefarious plan than usual. They had been kidnapping people and implanting lacrimas that would allow the Guild Master to control them like puppets. That was the final straw for her, and Rowan left. Sending word to the Magic Council about the whole issue, Skeleton Key was hired to deal with it and Bram recruited Rowan to help storm the Guild Hall. Saying that if she really wanted to make up for everything, this was her chance. She agreed, and the Guild Hall was stormed, the people rescued and the whole operation shut down. The members either scattered or incarcerated, Rowan would have been arrested as well, but Bram smoothed things over and offered her a spot in his own Guild. With no other real option, she agreed and has been there ever since.

**Magic and Combat Information**  
**Magic Name**: Shadow Make

Much like any other Elemental Make, Rowan is able to create and bend the element to her will. Creating from her own shadow much of the time but also draw on the existing shadows around them. Giving them form and solidity they otherwise wouldn't have.

**Magic Type**: Caster

**Magic Seal: **A purple seal with an edge of interlocking squares. The middle is shaped like a spade inside a diamond.  
**Magic Techniques:**

Shadow Form: A simple technique that allow Rowan to sink into her shadow or those around her. Either for travel or to dodge and attack, this is one of her favorite spells and most frequently utilized, since it is very versatile. It also allows her a certain degree of intangency. Allowing her to pass through walls and travel up vertical surfaces to places others may not be able to reach. When she takes this form, Rowan look just how you would expect her to, a silhouette of herself. However she can still speak and communicate, though there are no definable facial features.

Shadow Reach: An extension of Shadow form, this spell drags other people down into the shadows. Taking the shape of a giant hand that reaches out and grabs them. It can be used to bring people along, however unless the passenger is particularly resistant or the distance is very short, often times it results in them passing out.

Shadow-Make: Dragon Talons: A spell that casts long, thick shadows over Rowan's arms. They have large hands on the ends which end in sharp spear point fingers, much like a dragon's claws hence it's name. The arms themselves can extend and the hands are ideal for hooking and slashing. The consistency of the shadows is that of very dense rubber while the tips of the fingers are comparable to stone. Making them good for absorbing blows, and attacking in close combat. However, much like Gajeel's iron pillars, if they are broken or punctured deep enough it will hurt Rowan.

Shadow-Make: Knives: Small shards of shadow shot from the insides of her sleeves. They are shaped like card spades.

Shadow-Make: Sword: While not so much a sword as a big knife, this give Rowan a weapon to fight close quarters with.

Shadow-Make: Spears: Sharp blades of shadow that shoot from the ground. They are like black shards of glass and cut very deeply if they make contact. Though are relatively fragile.

Shadow-Make: Chains: Exactly what it sounds like, tendrils of darkness reach up from the opponent's shadow and entangle them. Squeezing harder the more the target struggles. Likewise, they can also be created from Rowan's shadow. Becoming whips that can be directed and attack individually.

Shadow-Make: Porcupine: More of a defensive move, spikes of shadow erupt from Rowan's back and arms. Similar to spears they cut like glass.

Shadow-Make: Serpent Rush: Similar to chains, larger tendrils spiral up in the form of large snakes. There can be as many five at one time, and they rush the opponent and can pick them up in their teeth or slap with their tails.

Shadow-Make: Mad Ogre: This is arguably the most powerful move Rowan knows right now. Mimicking a Take-Over spell one of her former Master's taught her, Rowan forms her shadow around herself and has it take the shape of a large, horned ogre. It's very large, and she herself is suspended in the middle directing it's movements. Excepting it's eyes, which glow yellow, there's no facial features like her shadow form.

This isn't without it's drawbacks. It's a one-shot spell only, since she can only maintain it for a maximum fifteen minutes. And it's very draining, leaving Rowan all but unconscious after it's finish. Though she is working on it. 

**Strengths**: Rowan is very elusive, almost impossible to get a hold of in a fight. An excellent escape artist she has an almost animal instinct when it comes to traps, and can usually figure out a way to work a bad situation to her advantage. Also, though she prefers not to, she has a talent for taking punishment. Taking surprising amounts of damage with little issue.  
**Weaknesses**: She's rather sure of herself when it comes to her reputation as "untouchable". Which can lead to a misstep or drop in guard. Also, she's not quite as physically strong as many would be opponents and must rely on out maneuvering them if she can't get the upper hand physically. She also relies a lot on her magic, so against a dispelling Mage or any other situation she wouldn't be able to use her magic, she'd probably be at a loss.

**Weapons: **Aside from the Shadow sword she can make, she doesn't rely on weapons so much. Though that's something she's admitted to be a bad decision on her part.  
**Mage Rank: **Mage. Working up to S-Class

**Power levels ****(On a scale of 1-10, mark how good they are at one thing or another. 1 being barely passable, 10 being a master.)**

Physical Attack Power: 5/10  
Magical Attack Power: 7/10  
Defensive Power: 9/10  
Speed: 8/10

Agility: 7/10  
Intelligence: 9/10

**I think that's it. But like I said, everything's on my profile. I look forward to seeing what you creative folks can come up with. So come and join this extraordinary family! Good luck, and have fun. **

**Submissions close October 31st. But I hope to have enough to work with before then. Thanks again for your time! **


	2. AN

**A/N: Hello again my little monsters! I'm really sorry to disappoint, but unfortunately there won't be a chapter for a week or two more. My computer decided now was as good a time as any to crap out, so I'm stuck typing on my phone. So I figure I might as well take the opportunity to introduce the characters that we'll be following.**

**First, I have to thank everyone for their submissions. You guys went all out and I really admire the thought and creativity that went into your submissions. My only regret is that I couldn't use them all!**

**A special thanks to everyone who submitted. And whether you were accepted or not, it's my sincerest hope you come to love this story and the characters as much as I have. We're all comrades now I guess!**

**Our main teams follow thus.**

**Field Teams**

**Team 1 (Taking suggestions for team names btw)**

**Erin James: Sent in by DarkHyena  
****Rank: S**

**Vin Crycereus: Sent in by Ice Aurora  
****Rank: A**

**Drayden Kresczech: Sent in by GhostofOnyx  
****Rank A**

**Rowan Erebus: My own character.**

**Rank: A**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Team 2  
**

**Jain Keltie: Sent in by Reitzal-Chan  
****Rank: S**

**Maori Aki: Sent in by Ogrespi  
****Rank: A**

**Trayjin Odner: Sent in by Xy-Guy  
****Rank: A****  
**

**Aella Huo: Sent in by JackoLillie**

**Rank: A**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Garrison **

**Bram Rekots  
****Rank: Guild Master**

**Shiro Yukimora: Sent in by xXBrokenThoughtsXx  
****Rank A**

**Acheron Diamonas: Sent in by LightAndDarkHeart  
****Rank: A**

**Lucilius Koeljin: Sent in by PoisonBanana  
****Rank: A**

**And that's it so far. In case you're wondering, I'm still accepting characters for the Garrison. And one or two more S class mages for the Field Teams. So we're going to extend this for...let's say the 17th. Hopefully by then I'll have a new computer. And we can get this show on the road! Here's hoping this set back hasn't put you off submitting or reading. So you can submit, or just drop me a PM if you have any questions about the story or whatever. I'm serious about this story, so I'll keep you posted.**

**Until next time, stay weird!**  
****


End file.
